


Black, White, And a Thousand Shades of Grey

by StargazingWho



Series: Whouffaldi Oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingWho/pseuds/StargazingWho
Summary: An AU where you see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Very Off Canon.





	Black, White, And a Thousand Shades of Grey

_For the Doctor, he was unable to see in colour after forgetting her. Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, the only mystery worth solving in his eyes. Now, he's a grey old man, over two thousand years old with the body of a fifty-year old, and giving up hope on the fact that he even had another soulmate at all._

When one day, while he's teaching English at St. Luke's University, he can see colour as soon as the students begin piling into his lecture hall. This was new. Two thousand years— and a good fifty to seventy of them spent teaching frat kids, and he could now see in colour, again.

_For Clara Oswald, life was brought back to black and white after her best friend, the Doctor, forgot about her. She's caught some information that the Doctor is teaching at St. Luke's University, so she's now majoring in English (again) in hopes of becoming finding him, despite all of Lady Me's "don't-do-its."_

While following a crowd of students into her English professor's lecture hall, she began to see in colour for the first time in a good few years.

The Doctor was scribbling on his chalkboard at the front of the hall. If the Doctor wasn't her soulmate, there would've already been a student shouting that they could see in colour. It was her grey stick insect up front, her best friend? Well, he sure seemed to be alert. His eyes were very wide, like he'd just seen a ghost, and his mouth was agape.

Throughout the lecture, the Doctor seemed to make eye contact with Clara more than a few times.

"Clara Oswald?" Oh, how Clara had been waiting for him to say those her name again.

But the Doctor was wondering — how did an alien and "university professor" and his student end up as soulmates?

"Doctor."

"Clara Oswald... I've heard your name somewhere else."

"We travelled together." Clara says.

"I remember our time together, I didn't know that it was going to be you."

"I nearly cried in the diner. TARDIS."

"There's a way for me to remember you, and to remember all the things that we've done together."

"What is it?"

"Touch-telepathy."

"Go ahead, Doctor."

His fingers touched her forehead, and within minutes, the two were hugging, and for once, not against the Doctor's will, or rushed in the face of death. From that day on, they travelled across the universe together, _against_ Nardole's advice.

When Clara's world went black and white again, she knew it was her time to go as well.

She went back to Gallifrey, and entered the extraction chamber.

She saw _her_ Doctor's face for the last time, before standing before the raven and accepting her death.


End file.
